Kissing Advice
by MS
Summary: SxS, canon. How did one approach kissing? Syaoran had been back for half a year and their mind's pull was going beyond simple touches. What better way than to read a book on the subject? Sakura's curiosity won in the end.


MS

I just read an article and while I snickered at a couple of things, it started me thinking. Really, how would Sakura approach kissing? There she is, a girl that is in her teens with a very nice boyfriend and I'm sure she's curious about it. This is the girl that unleashed the Cards after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters.

-

**Kissing Advice**

-

Sakura's eyes shifted over her surroundings as she plucked a book from her bag. Her cheerleading practice was over, which gave her time to reach the book she had found on the school library.

For once she was glad that she'd been assigned by her home room teacher as a book cataloger for their class this semester. The time that she spent there was well spent when she had found a book that she was sure no one else knew was in the library system. She had done a search on its history and found that it had never been checked out.

From the look of the pages and such, it looked as if it had never been opened. It wasn't precisely old though, just completely unusable by the school's curriculum.

"Introduction," she said to herself. She leafed through the index and came to the chapter she was most concerned with.

Sakura was thirteen years old. She was a healthy teenager with curiosity, compelled to understand the steps of a progressing relationship. She was sure that if her mother had been with her, she would have been able to go to her with her questions, but it was not to be.

Sakura really couldn't ask her brother or father. Her brother would probably shut her in her room and lock the door until he deemed her old enough to wear glasses due to old age. Her father was a very good man. He was very progressive, but the subject would make her uncomfortable. There were just some things that one shouldn't expect to speak of with your father.

Especially if you had a boyfriend. Sakura had a trust with her father that he reciprocated, and she really did not want him to start thinking of the actual going-ons of her teenage mind. She had enough problems dealing with her own questions without having a hawk eyed father that would start following your every move.

"Kissing," she colored at the word. She really was hopeless when it came to this. She was in love with her boyfriend, but any close contact brought her to a sensation that froze her in her tracks. Syaoran had been a part of her life since she had been ten years old, but the change in their relationship had always amazed her. It had taken her by surprise, but the surprise came more in the way of her not noticing how her own perception of him had changed.

Somehow they had ended up caring for one another in a way beyond what she had ever thought possible. The thought of the current years being any different rarely crossed her mind. In the small chances that it did, she really couldn't fathom it.

But she was digressing. She had a mission. It had been happening a lot lately. It was most likely because of her shifting thought that she could not concentrate well on various subjects. She was starting to stress over this. Syaoran had been back for over half a year and their personal moments were coming with greater frequency.

Although they blushed like crazy, they held hands when they were in each others company. Whenever there was a thing in her person, usually something stuck in her hair, he would reach for it. Even though he took her by surprise most of the time when it happened, she had accustomed herself to the changes that brought to her body's functions.

Her thundering heart had been triggered so many times, that she was sure her circulatory system had proven she would have a strong heart through her whole life. Her mind was wondering too much again.

She made herself focus on the words on the page.

It really had a lot to do with thing that you would think were common sense. It was the usual claim of personal feelings and being sure of yourself. She could understand that. Still, she read over the sentences, looking for the things she actually wanted to know.

The progression of personal space had already been occurring for some time. She was sure that she had even seen Syaoran stare at her lips a couple of times when he thought she hadn't noticed.

She had though. It was usually the same time that she started to wonder how it would feel to have closer contact with him. She was blushing like mad, she knew it as her heated cheeks burned her flesh. She was very glad that no one was around or she would have been very embarrassed and found out.

Of course she had heard many girls talking about kissing. Chiharu had confided to them when Takahashi had kissed her under a mistletoe in one of their family Christmas's celebrations. It had been awkward, kind of, to hear about the description and all.

That's why it seemed like you had to experience it. She really was due for one. Sakura pouted as she thought of how many other girls had already said they had been kissed by their boyfriends and such. She'd even heard of a couple that had more boyfriends than she could think would be possible since they were only 13.

But then, she really couldn't count most of them as serious boyfriend/girlfriend relations. Or at least not in how she thought a relationship concerned.

She could very well imagine Syaoran leaning over, his hands on her cheeks as he leaned over and kissed her. But she wanted to experience it. She'd had enough with just thinking and fantasizing. But first, she had to concentrate on the book and find what she was looking for.

Why were her thoughts wondering so?

There it was. She placed her finger on the page to make sure she wouldn't loose it. It sounded promising. She didn't know why, or really realize it, but she started reading out loud. If she could rationalize it, maybe it had to do with the fact that she would be able to concentrate on it.

"One of the most important things is to build up a connection with your partner. You shouldn't just jump right into kissing someone if they aren't used to your touch. Of course, different things work for different people but we really are always concerned about personal space. A light touch of the arm, a hug of good night, or just a pressing of your shoulders while sitting together is a nice way to start.

"You also need to get used to the idea of personal contact. Changes are scary and this is a big change between two people." It did make sense, she could understand that. And really, both of them had already been prepping the ground for this. They were used to being close together and while it did make her heart jump just to have him around her, with his body close to her own, she was also comfortable with him.

And really, if there ever was a time that her heart didn't speed up with him being close to her, then she was sure that there was something very wrong in the picture. But wait, she was getting sidetracked again. Maybe it was because of the subject, but she was being more absentminded than usual.

It really would have been much better to have been able to talk to someone about this. "Something that must be made clear is that the first kiss always raises a lot of expectations. You've always heard about fireworks exploding, but a kiss is different for each and every person. A light touch of the lips is probably your first foray into the area and it is fine to start slow."

"Well really, I don't think a couple could start by going all the way to groping," although why she had said it out loud she had no idea. She looked up, making sure that she was still alone. It was usually at one of these times that someone would sprout and she would feel mortified.

Um, it seemed like she was safe.

Aha, she was finally getting to the good part. "To start off, start off soft and slowly. You really don't want to just throw yourself at your partner and have a bruise on your forehead to celebrate as a reminder of what might come to be an awkward moment. This also gives you both the chance to be alerted of what is coming and if one of you decides to pull back for whatever reason, there will be plenty of chances instead of taking someone by surprise."

Really, if that happened then she might just chicken out herself. It bore some thinking on. "Also, do remember that this brings you into an intimate act with a person and hygiene is important. Not just your breath and mouth, but your whole body. Kissing is a sensory act and your companion will have a good chance of touching, smelling, seeing and tasting. That awareness is very crucial to understanding the different things that make a kiss successful.

"For the technical aspects, you should begin with your lips closed. The first kiss is for you to savor the moment. A light touch is really all that is necessary for relishing the moment. The real aim is for you to find what you enjoy, and what your partner enjoys. Everyone is different, and as you explore different types of kisses, you'll be learning about your partner as well as yourselves. Beginning simple is usually the best and all that is necessary. All you have to do is press your lips to your partners, the contact soft, lingering for a few seconds for the sensation of your lips against theirs and then pull away."

Really, she was sure that's how it would work best. That really was her main curiosity. Maybe after that she would start thinking of other things, but going step by step was probably going to be the best way for her already convoluted thoughts.

This was common sense actually. She really just wanted the courage to push for it herself. Syaoran was a sweet guy who took his time to make advances where she was concerned and she knew that if she just gave a couple of clues, then he would understand what she was after. It was that courage to put herself forward that she needed to find.

She wasn't going to walk up to him and just plant him one. She shook her head at the image that had sprung on her overt imagination.

"Body language is very important. The way you react to things sends out a signal to those around you. If your companion starts to place his arm around your shoulders or waist while walking one afternoon and you shy away, or just stiffen, then the other person will pick up the signal that you're not comfortable with their touch. Sometimes cues are also missed."

She knew what the book refereed to. Many of her girlfriends had told her about the obliviousness of boys. They missed cues, and sometimes didn't understand comments made from their counterparts. Sakura really didn't understand the whole flirting concept, and she was glad it was something that she had skipped with Syaoran as she would have not been good at it.

But wait, she was looking at something else. She had to skim the book pages again to see if she could gleam her present subject again. The word open mouthed and tongue together in one sentence brought her back to the subject.

**The French Kiss**. The subcategory title had her eyes rounding. Sakura licked her lips as she knew what the concept was. Well, it was more like she'd seen it plenty in movies to think she understood what it was about. It was time to relegate all her attention to the reading. This was a passage she was not going to be reading aloud.

_When is it the right time to change from a close mouthed kiss to an open mouthed kiss? There really isn't a rule of when it is expected. To some it takes weeks and months for two people to feel comfortable enough to go into this step while others will find it natural for further exploring into the physical as they come closer. _

_To be blunt, the main difference is your tongue. You can start by a closed mouthed kiss, while probing with your tongue and tracing the lips of your partner. Do it gentle, as if teasing and later slide it into their mouth. Just a little, an experimental probe that is not too intrusive and will just set the lay of the land so to speak. How your partner reacts to this really says if they are prepared for this step. Tickle your partner's lips, then their tongue, and then later draw your partner's tongue into your own mouth. _

She tried to mimic the description, a dumb feeling settling over her. The mechanics of it did not feel very clear. Sakura had to wonder if there was a step-by-step guide about open mouth kissing. Was there a way to wrongly approach it? It was so nerve racking. She was never going to get the courage to do this. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She was Sakura, master of the cards, and she couldn't wrap her mind over the subject of kissing.

Was there something wrong with her? Was she projecting that every time that Syaoran came close to her? Was that why he hadn't kissed her? There were so many questions and really, they didn't help her at all. It was best to keep reading and get through this.

_French kissing is a more erotic art of the open mouth kiss. In essence, it brings to mind the act of sexual congress as it is very arousing. It gives you an idea of the sexual act with the mental images it can elicit. Either girl or boy can start it. First, take your tongue and draw slow circles around your partner's tongue. Start slow, and then move faster/quicker. You plunge your tongue along your partner's own, fully extending it. Repeat it one or two times before withdrawing and later starting the gentle circling cycle. _

They really had gone full out on the description of this one. Her blush, which had receded many minutes prior, had returned full blown. The description had her closing the book, her hand still on the page of course, her thundering chest filling her ears with her heartbeats. Maybe she really wasn't ready for this.

_Your tongue and the kiss should be the focus here. Your hands should not be distracting, staying by your partner's head. Cupping the head or lingering by the nape and circling the flesh is usually the best place to start. As the kiss progresses, be careful to not push your partner to a closer intimate embrace as your emotions take over and reach for something that makes your partner uncomfortable. A kiss can be distracting, but it is also factual that you can read that person's reaction as you are very close together. _

She could picture it clearly. She had been pressed against Syaoran's body many times during a couple of rides they had taken on the trains in Tokyo. It was one of the rare moments in which he had placed his arms fully around her and she'd found herself in his personal space. After the first time it had happened, she had not been able to vanish the thought of it occurring again. And again and again. She had loved the feeling of him pressed against her completely. It was as if drowning into Syaoran. He just was.

She could feel him. His warmth settled onto her back as he pressed his chest against it. His arms came around her waist, coming together at her front and settling over the book as her eyes closed. She wanted to savor the moment.

"Sakura," his whisper caressed her ear, his warm breath spreading goose bumps over her exposed skin. She shivered, leaning backwards into him, moaning slightly as he shifted her into his lap. Her body was elated, all her sensory organs in high gear as the rustling of paper had her eyelids fluttering open.

"After the kiss, pull back slowly," the low timber voice resonated in her eardrums as the husky tone made her stomach flutter. "You want to reassure your partner of the positive impression this kiss has left. Look into your partner's eyes and smile. Don't laugh as it might trigger a nervous response that might be misconstrued negatively. You can murmur an encouraging comment, or just their name, making sure keep eye contact. Don't be afraid to feel a bit embarrassed, it is a natural reaction. You will realize that your partner is probably thinking of the same things you are wondering about."

There was a slight pause, Sakura's eyes were wide as walnuts, straight as a stick as Syaoran chuckled. "I had been wondering what you were so engrossed on that you hadn't noticed my approach, but I can understand it now. You look very serious." He didn't know what impulse pushed him to reach with one of his hands to her forehead, smoothing a slight creasing line that had appeared as she realized that he was actually there and this wasn't one of her usual flights of imagination.

She didn't move as he slipped the book from her hands and flipped through various pages of the book. The index and some of the chapter titles made him smile.

"Cat got your tongue?" his playful question did not make her relax truly, but it did trigger movement back into her body. There were many things going on in her screaming mind, and her body movements were constrained as she truly took in the position she was in.

Her mouth did not want to cooperate. Her mind was screaming. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran had to laugh. If his practice hadn't ended up earlier than expected, he probably wouldn't have found her at the secluded spot with her secret reading. "Practice was done and I got a glance of you by chance as I was walking towards the main building."

She was definitely chagrined. At herself though. She couldn't fault Syaoran for what he couldn't help. It was normal for him to look for her when he finished practice. How was she supposed to react to him actually finding her at this particular moment? It was as if being discovered swiping some sweets that your father had specifically told you were not to be touched. It was the verbatim deer caught in the headlights moment.

"Books are good for various things Sakura," Syaoran cleared his throat as he started speaking, interrupting her inner berating of herself. "But I think this is something we should learn together."

It was slow. She was moved a bit in his lap, his hand coming to the nape of her neck, a slight pressure at the side of it as his fingers tentatively came to stay firm. She had to look at him.

It was very different. He wasn't smiling, his eyes glittering nervously as he tilted his head. She could see it coming. He was going to kiss her.

Before she knew it, although it seemed to take forever, their mouths touched. Sakura closed her eyes, clinging to his shirt. It was... indescribable. It was just a light touch. Just a bit of pressure. Her chest constricted, her mind shutting off the outside sounds as Syaoran filled her world. His body felt stronger, harder, closer.

She felt pliant as they came apart. She didn't know what to say. Maybe words weren't needed as she led her right hand to his face to trace his lips. She led it back to her own, making sure that the pressure hadn't just been part of her imagination or fantasies.

She was very much aware of her current position. Sakura went with her impulse, laying her head into his neck and relaxing. "Could we stay like this for a bit?" It felt gloriously good.

"Sure," he felt the pull too to stay close and relish the moment. This was their time to only concentrate on one another. Syaoran placed both of his arms around her waist, keeping her anchored to him as the book tumbled to the side, unimportant.

Maybe he would admit to her later that he had also read some material on the subject. It sometimes amazed him that they were alike in many different subject matters. Sakura lay satisfied and comfortable in his embrace, which is what was essential and crucial.

He licked his lips, the kiss in his mind. He couldn't help but wonder when it would be appropriate to do it again. Sakura grinned, as if reading his thoughts and agreeing.

It wasn't long before they kissed again.

* * *

I just had to put Syaoran there. He's just so Syaoran... what can one say? I decided to make him take the plunge ahead as he realized what Sakura was thinking about and not keep them both at arms length and uncomfortable. It has to happen sometime in a relationship and really, I can't see them getting to kiss too early when they are reunited.

As for what I wrote about kissing, I read it in an online post about a beginners guide to Kissing. Good stuff that... and very sensible. It sparked the idea of Sakura actually looking about the subject and finding some information. I know I would had I been in her situation.

Well, here's another one shot for you... I hope you liked it.

MS

-


End file.
